POW Block
The POW Block is an item in the Mario series, that when hit or thrown, will damage all enemies on the screen by creating a local earthquake. It debuted in Mario Bros. where it was blue and remained afloat, not unlike a ? Block. Super Mario Bros. 2 was its second appearance, and the first one where the item was colored red instead of blue. In this game, the POW Block could be picked up like many other things, and be carried and thrown to any place to the player's liking. Oddly enough, in recent games, this appears to be switched: blue POW Blocks can be picked up and carried anywhere while red POW Blocks cannot, and had to be hit by a Koopa Shell to activate their power. Appearance The POW-Block appears as a standard sized cube-shaped block with generally rounded edges. It has the word "POW" etched into the middle section with the rest of the middle section being black in colour. The top and bottom of the block can vary somewhat with some having a simple blue or red border while others have more elaborate designs including a metallic fram around the block. In Mario Kart Wii, there is a green line traveling up the block, as the block flattens above the user's kart. In Super Mario Bros. 2 the "POW" would move from Bottom to Top. In Yoshi's Island the "POW" had a cartoony font to it making it spread out of the Box's normal parameters and appearing more cartoony in appearance. The Role-Playing Games used multiple colours for the POW in addition to the red border which differentiated them from the plain white colour of the platforming games. In recent itterations the Red variation of the POW Block has become more common with the latest appearance of the Blue POW Block in a main series Mario game being New Super Luigi U. Game Appearances Mario Kart Series POW Blocks appear in the Mario Kart ''series. It puts a POW Block over everyone's kart in front of the user. If they're on the ground when it breaks, they all spin out and drop their items. The player that has the POW Block above his or her kart can dodge the POW Block if the player is in mid-air. They can also shake the Wii Remote to do a trick that will cause him to lose hs items. Fortunately, he or she will retain hs or her momentum. Dry Bones Kart Series Dry Bones Kart Wii The POW Block makes its debut in the Dry Bones Kart series as a new item in ''Dry Bones Kart Wii. It is a common pull in an Item Box, and players can obtain this item if they are anywhere from 6th to 10th place (due to 16 racers). When dispatched by a player, the POW Block travels to all racers in front of the user. The POW Block makes players spin out in a similar way to that caused by a Banana Peel, except that they lose all of their current items and they come to a complete stop if it hits them. Players will not be affected by the POW Block if the third strike goes off while they are in mid-air. Players can also avoid it by starting a wheelie, or shaking their controller (like doing a jump trick) right when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and lose items, but retain their momentum. It is also possible to avoid it by doing a hop right at the third strike but requires perfect timing. When players have a Starman, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill activated, they will not get affected by the POW Block. When in use, the POW Block causes the screen to shake up and down violently and creating a destructive earthquake, just like the stronger POW ? Block. The racers behind the user will still hear the sound. Unlike Mario Kart Wii, where the screen doesn't shake and the POW Block doesn't appear above the user, the POW Block appears above the user and the screen still shakes, regardless of what position the player is in. Trading Card Info Description: "The POW Block isn't a new concept on the Koopa Island (think Super Koopa Bros. 3), but it is a brand new item for the Dry Bones Kart series. If you're lucky enough to get this item, activate it and the POW Block appears over the heads of all other racers. When it disappears after about 5 seconds...POW! Everyone (but you) spins out and stops, allowing you to gain some ground." Game Tip!: "The POWerful effects of this dangerous item can be avoided. The secret is that you have to be off the ground when the POW Block unleashes its power." ''Dry Bones Kart 7 The POW Block returns in ''Dry Bones Kart 7 as a usable item, but due to the game going back to 12 racers, 4th to 8th place can obtain this item. Despite these changes, the POW Block still acts the same. Like the previous game, the POW Block won't affect players who are in the air. Players can still avoid this item by pressing the tricks button when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and drop their items, but retain their momentum. ''Dry Bones Kart 8 The POW Block returns in ''Dry Bones Kart 8 as a usable item, and can now be obtained from 6th to 10th place again, just like in Dry Bones Kart Wii because it goes back to 16 racers on each track. POW Blocks appear above the karts ahead of the user and retain their role. The POW Block can be avoided if the player is in the air. When the third strike goes off, if the player presses the trick button or shakes the Wii Remote, they still spin out and drop their items, but retain their momentum. New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure In the game New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure, POW Blocks come in different colors, each with a it's own special ability; *Red - Defeats enemies near the block and triggers any other nearby POW Blocks. *Blue - Defeats all enemies on-screen *Green - Defeats all enemies on-screen and knocks floating coins (including Star Coins and Ace Coins) to the ground. *Purple - Defeats all enemies on-screen, knocks floating coins to the ground, and breaks Bricks & opens ? Blocks *Golden - When hit, it sends a slow and powerful shockwave in both directions that kills enemies, breaks bricks, and opens ? Blocks in it's path. The player follow a shockwave for even a whole level's worth of time, making Golden POW Blocks the most powerful of all. Super Smash Bros. Calamity The POW Block returns in Super Smash Bros. Calamity as an item. Though it takes its design from Super Mario 3D World, it functions the same as how it appears in its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Gallery Blue POW Block POW.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' POWBlock.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|The POW Block, as it appears in Dry Bones Kart Wii. BluePOWSM3DW.png SM3DW styled blue POW Block.png 250px-POW WINGS.jpg|winged POW block POWBlock3DWorldModelBlue.png POW Block Hat Model.png|POW Block Hat. POW Block Model - Smash Bros 4 Wii U.png|Model from Smash Bros 4. POW_Block_Sprite_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Sprite form Mario Kart Wii. POW_Gets_Ready_To_Destroy_Diddy_Kong.png|Prepare to get obliterated, Diddy Kong! The POW Block is going to obliterate you! DBKWPOWBlockTC.png POW Block Paper.png Powblock.png POW-Block.png Blue POW Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png POW_Block_In_Use.gif|A POW Block in use. POWBlockKartWiiModel.png|Model from Mario Kart Wii POWBlockMK8.png Red POW Block PowBlockNSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' POW Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' RedPOWBlock.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Omega'' Red POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones Kart Wii POWBlock3DWorldModel.png|Model from Super Mario 3D World Red POW Block Hat Model.png Red POW Block Model - Smash Bros 4 Wii U.png RedPOWBlockMK8.png Other Golden POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|The Golden POW Block Gold POW Block.png|A Gold POW Block. GoldPOWSM3DW.png SM3DW styled gold POW Block.png POWBlock3DWorldModelGold.png Gold POW Block Hat Model.png Golden POW Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Golden POW Block Model - Smash Bros 4 Wii U.png GoldPOWBlockMK8.png Names In Other Languages }} Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Items Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Dry Bones Kart Items Category:Explosives